The Fox The Pinkette and The Hyuga
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Naruto has won the battle aginst pain and all the villagers admire him, espicaly two particular women. Naruto x Sakura x Hinata
The Fox, the Pinkette and the Hyuga

Chapter One- Sakura's idea

Naruto had won the grueling and long battle against pain, saving the villagers of Konoha and becoming the hero of the village. Word spread across the world like a wildfire, several villagers from different towns all over the world heard of his bravery and unwillingness to quit, they quickly found him too many of their likings and admired him. Soon every villager in the leaf village knew the young blonde's name and wanted to meet him or shake his hand. Since the fierce battle two women in particular had been particular thinking about the blonde more.

Currently in Konoha-

Another peaceful day graced Kohan, the sun shining bright, not a single one of Naruto's friends were on missions having some free time for once. The village was filled with the sound of hammers, several workmen fixing up broken down buildings and the streets were back to life filled with villagers.

Sakura Haruno was currently in her home, sitting at her kitchen table with her family, eating dinner. She looked down at her food with a shoulder set on the table keeping her head up with her right hand against her face. With her chop sticks in her other hand. Sakura played with her food, too much on her mind to eat.

Her parents quickly noticed her lack of eating, watching her play around with her food.

"What's wrong Sakura you haven't eaten much of anything." Her mother asked concerned. Her mother's words snapped her back to reality and stopped her from playing with her food. Sitting up and looking up to find both her parents watching her with looks of concern.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sakura stated with a smile, trying her best to act like she usually would.

"Yes Sakura, you haven't been acting yourself lately." Her father stated. She looked over at her father and smiled.

"Um I just have a cold is all, I really should get some more sleep. Um thanks for the food mom." Sakura said and stood up quickly from the table leaning over and kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want any more food." She asked watching her daughter leave the room and walk up the stairs.

"No thanks." She said as she left the kitchen, walking upstairs and to her room. Reaching her room she opened the door and walked in it closing the door behind her. She stretched her arms up into the air then walked straight over to her bed and laid down resting her head against her soft pillow, while looking up at the ceiling. She laid there for a moment thinking. Her thoughts were flooded with only one person, only one knuckle head ninja that couldn't leave her mind, Naruto Uzumaki. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She thought about him all the time, either if it was training, eating or being around anyone. She thought about all the time they spent together from when she first met him, to all the missions they were on together, making her feel warm inside thinking about all the time they were together. Still remembering when she saw him after two long years, being surprised to see him being much taller and handsome. She never thought about him so much until now, not being able to help it.

As her mind wondered she turned over on her bed reaching the edge and looked over at her drawer, right next to her bed. Leaning over she grabbed the gold handle and pulled it open. Inside there was nothing but a single picture of Naruto. She leaned forward and grabbed the picture pulling it from her drawer. She looked at it and smiled. _That dumb idiot._ The picture was the two of them together when they were young genins, Naruto with a bright grin and Sakura with a smile. It was a picture she cherished.She brought the picture to her chest and held it close to her heart, feeling her heart beating faster. _I love you Naruto._ She laid there thinking about how much she truly loved the blonde. After so many years she felt ready to express her undying love for him. She had always knew deep down she wanted him, but she would always push those emotions away.

But now she was at risk of losing her Naruto forever. Ever since the fight with pain a week ago she knew how much truly Hinata loved Naruto. She had been thinking since that day on what to do, she didn't want to lose him. She held the picture closer to her heart thinking more and more. She wouldn't lose him, she would do anything now. In an instant she quickly stood up from her bed putting the picture in her left pocket and left her room walking back down the stairs. She was so quick her parents not seeing her walk by as they were still eating.

"I'm going out, I won't be back for a while." Sakura stated as she quickly walked to the front door and grabbed her pair of boots from there closet.

"Ok honey stay safe." Her mother stated from the kitchen.

"Will do." She said putting on her boots. With her boots on she stood up, opened her front door and left her house.

On the other side of the village-

Hinata was currently training in her large dojo. The Hyuga had been at it for several hours, sweating heavily, the thoughts of Naruto keeping her from ever stopping. Her hands blasted away at the air with determination as she danced around the dojo. Spinning and sweeping around the dojo for hours on end until she heard a knock at the front door and stopped in an instant. Quickly she cleaned herself up with a towel and grabbed her jacket putting it back on. Leaving the dojo, walking to the front door.

She walked through her home reaching the front door and grabbed the handle, opening the large front door to find Sakura standing in the doorway. She was surprised, never thinking she would visit. She was wearing her regular attire.

"Hi Sakura, how may I help you." Hinata said.

"Hello Hinata, I just wanted to talk. May I come in?" She asked.

"Yes. Of course." She replied. Hinata opened the door further and Sakura walked into the large Hyuga compound never stepping a foot inside it before, seeing how large the home was, with many different items against the walls and in cabinets of the Hyuga legacy.

"What a nice home you have Hinata." She said.

"Thank you. There is no one else home right now everyone went to eat together." Hinata replied and closed the door behind her, "Sakura if you don't mind me asking why are you here?" Hinata asked very curious as to why Sakura would randomly visit. Walking back into the house Sakura following her. Once the two reached the kitchen Hinata stopped. Hinata asked very curious as to why Sakura would randomly visit.

"I'll explain. But let's sit down first Hinata." She said and Hinata nodded. The two girls walked further into the dining area reaching a small square wooden table. The two sat down at the small table opposite of each other.

Once sitting Sakura took a long deep breath. "As you know the two of us have an issue we need resolved." She stated.

"An issue?" Hinata asked having no idea what she was talking about.

"Yes." She said.

"What issue Sakura?" She asked.

"I'm talking about Naruto. I know you love him Hinata. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. And after the battle I saw how truly you love him. Willing to risk your life for him." She stated. Hinata looked at Sakura in amazed astonishment. She did not speak a single word as she listened to Sakura. "Since the battle with pain I know how truly much you love him." She stated.

"So what if I love him." Hinata declared.

"Well I love him as well. I tried to deny it to myself but after so long I can't take it, I know truly I love him more than anyone else on this planet, and would do anything for him. Not now or ever will I be willing to give him up." Hinata listened knowing this was true about Sakura, but she knew she loved her Naruto even more than anyone.

"I won't give him up as well, I love him. I will fight for him, I will do anything for Naruto. I've loved him for so long I won't ever give him up." She declared, her voice absolutely clear.

"I know Hinata, that is why I'm here, I've come up with an idea. It's really the only thing I think that will benefit us both. I know you are the same. So I have been thinking about this for a long time." She took a moment to say it knowing this was her only option. Hinata was very interested in what she had to say, listing very carefully. "Why don't the two of us share him?" Sakura stated. Hinata immanently couldn't believe her ears.

"Share him?" She asked.

"Yes. I know this might come as a shock to you but I've been thinking about this for weeks and I know how much you love him as do I. so I saw no other alternative. I see how much you love him and would never give him up, I am the same way. So the two of us share him, I know that neither of us are willing to give him up." Sakura said, looking directly in her eyes.

"So well both be his girlfriend?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." She stated. Hinata took a moment to say anything, the thought of sharing her love was something she never perceived. She didn't know if she wanted to share him, she loved him so very much, and she knew she would be jealous seeing him with Sakura. But she knew the both of them would have him, and to her she felt that might work. Sakura watched as Hinata was deep in thought and knew it would be some time before she would find her answer.

"Why don't you give it some time and think it over. It took me a very long time until I came to this conclusion. Just come to my house once you are ready Hinata." Sakura said and stood up from the table and Hinata nodded and Sakura left the Hyuga compound back to her home. Hinata sat there for a long moment in thought. Minutes turned to Hours, time went by for her as she thought about Sakura's deal. For the rest of the day all she thought about was Sakura's deal. She knew that Sakura had been with Naruto for years and she did care about him. She also knew how much Naruto cared for Sakura, but she still didn't like the idea of sharing him.

Before she knew it, it had become night and Hinata finally found her answer, she knew it was clear.

The next day-

Hinata left the Hyuga compound with her answer, walking through the village to Skaura's house. She had thought about her decision for hours, but she felt she chose wisely. Reaching Sakura's house she took a long deep breath, getting ready, then knocked on the front door. Almost immediately Sakura opened her front door to find Hinata standing before her.

"Ok Sakura I have made up my mind, I know that you love him, I will share Naruto with you." Hinata said.

Upon hearing her words Sakura leapt forward wrapping her arms around the Hyuga, squeezing her so tight with a bright smile. She was so surprised not thinking Sakura would be this happy. "Great Hinata." Sakura said happily as she let go of Hinata with a bright smile. Sakura couldn't be happier.

"Now what?" Hinata asked, having no idea what the two of them were goanna do.

"After so many years I already know what we're going to do." Sakura said with a smile, instantly grabbing Hinata's hand, pulling her and bringing her into her house.

On the other side of the village-

Naruto currently was in his apartment sitting at his table eating a late night snack in his kitchen. He was wearing nothing but a white t and some shorts. Currently he was getting ready for bed just like any other normal day. Just as he finished his food he heard a knock at his door. _Huh seems late for somebody to be visiting._

"Coming." He stated as he stood up and walked towards the door. Reaching the door He grabbed the handle and opening the door to find the most beautiful and sexist sight his eyes ever laid upon. Hinata and Sakura stood in the door way dropping red robes to the floor once the robes were on the ground all was left was the most sexist and beautiful thing ever. Both were wearing nothing but v swimsuits on barely covering anything. His eyes shot all over there body's taking them in. He saw Sakura no longer had small breasts but massive e cup breasts along with Hinata.

"Sakura. Hinata. What, what are you two doing here-" He had trouble talking while studying the beautiful sight before him, not looking away. In an instant both leaped at Naruto without a word. Naruto found himself on his back on the ground with both of them on top of him. Their tits pressed up against his body. He looked down to find the two girls breathing heavily their almost naked bodies pressed up against him.

 **Alright thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
